Ryese (Zroxus "Randall" Rephiq X)
Mallen Korvac XIII is a 16 yr old boy who became the Nephilim known as Nexus. He is one of Trayvon Zxankou's closest friends and also a Nephilim. History/Background Along with his friend, Trayvon, Malik is a 16 yr old boy from Nigeria who spent his time skating with his friends. The only problem was the crooked policeman that harrased and beat them on a near daily basis. One day, the officers beat Trayvon while Malik could only watch in horror. This was until a mysterious figure appeared and took his friend to parts unknown. Time had passed and somehow Malik managed to deal with his friend's dissapearance rather well. One day, he found himself confronting the police officers, who at the time were under heavy scrutinization for Trayvon's disappearance. They were about to beat him and his friends to near-death until Trayvon reappeared with ethereal powers, which he used to end the officers. He then brought Malik to Haven, where he tapped into his direct connection with his Nephalem ancestors. After this, Malik agreed with Trayvon that there are more like them and they also need/deserve their help. As a result he took up the codename Nexus. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity:' Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephilim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Nephilim Physiology:' Due to his heritage, Nexus possesses the traits of a Human/Angel Hybrid **'Ethereal Form:' His origins give Korvac a body composed of pure ethereal energies. ***'Immortality-Supernatural Condition:' A feature of his physiology is complete immortality and physical attributes that are beyond normal humans. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Nexus has extra senses that allow him to perceive information through psychic means ***'Shapeshifting:' Because of the amorphous nature of his physiology, Nexus can alter his body in any way he can imagine. *'Divine Mystiokinesis:' Nexus' main ability is to channel the unique etherthat exists between the Light/Darkness, and Mithral Stars. **'Ether Warping:' When in a fight, Nexus can use the unique Ether he generates to confront enemies. This mentioned field has the traits of both Energy and Matter. ***Through the same technique used by many wielders, Nexus can conjure either Energy or Matter, including automatonsand weapons. **'Power Warping:' Nexus has a unique power that allows him to warp reality speciically to control superpowers to a near absolute degree. ***Nexus has the same weakness with this power as Nephilim. ***'Mega Weapon Creation/Manipulation:' Using this ability, Nexus can create powerful weapons capable of injuring transcendent beings. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' The main feature of this ability is to interact with metahuman powers. ***'Time-Space Manipulation:' In close combat, Mallen can alter time to give himself an advantage and teleport **'Healing/Respawning:' Nexus' latest feat is to heal or resurrect allies with ease. Category:Daimon (Character) Category:Character Category:Nephilim